New User Guide
=Welcome!= :Welcome to Warriors: Origins, a literate, and semi-realistic Warriors roleplay site. This wiki has a certain way its run. So in case you don’t understand it, or just want to refresh yourself this guide should help. It’ll help you understand what to do before making a cat, requesting a cat, and then how to roleplay your character or characters. The Basics What is this roleplay about? : Essentially Warriors: Origins is based in the Australian climate and region. So with this comes a whole new set of dangers, names, and possibilities not often seen in a standard Warriors roleplay. Because of this setting, it his highly advised that you do some independent research before deciding to join. But there are also pages to help you understand what this wiki involves. :*'Codes' - This page simply clarifies the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat codes and is provided for ease of access for our users. :*'Names' - Now, this page must be read before creating a character. It lists all suitable prefixes and suffixes for the Clan cats. It is implemented that only names from this list be used, as it creates a more solid foundation for the Clan's setting. However, if you think more can be added to that page, request them on the talk page and an admin will look at them. :*'Setting' - This is probably one of the most important ones as well. This page will detail the setting of the roleplay and inform you about the dangers and problems that can occur within. It should be referred to greatly as it'll likely save you a Google search or two. However, as previously stated, we do recommend independent research to still be conducted. : After having a read through our main pages, and possibly some research, you’ll be wanting to join a group hopefully. Our active Clans are CaveClan and StreamClan. Both originate from the Twoleg City to the west. How the Clans came to be is explained in the history; which is something that should be read for context. As it details how the cats first came to the territories, and how the Clans are vastly different to the city group, the Masons. The Masons are a group of cats that claim the Bay Area City, known to Twolegs as 'Botany Bay'. They have no contact with the Clans - so the groups have no idea that each other exist. : But if Clan life isn't for you, or the Mason's don't exactly catch your eye we also have loners and rogues. Users may create their own groups for their loners and rogues and give them this category for organization. The naming for these pages should be User:USERNAME/Group Name. Characters Creating Your Character :After reading those pages above, you should be ready to create your first character! Head to the group's talk page, where there is the following form to fill out. ::Name: Character name ::Appearance: Their appearance (it must be realistic) ::Character: List their key traits, preferably more than one. ::Rank: You cannot request a high rank if it is your first character. :Also please don't request a high rank, as most of the time they are planned or prophesied. If you would like to have one at a future date, make sure you ask our admin - Max. They'll both be able to tell you when a spot opens up to be claimed. However, don't beg for these ranks as that will make your chance at getting one low. As begging is simply annoying and doesn't show a level of maturity that we look for on this wiki. Once you fill out this form and sign it with four ~~~~'s, our head admin will review your request. To make it run easier, make sure your character has some depth to their personality, and make sure their name complies with our naming conventions. A link to this page is just above. :Once your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the Page Format to see how your page should look. It's easier to just copy and paste the guide's content to your new page and adjust it's information to suit your character. :Also, if there is already a cat with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two cats named Stormclaw. The second one is in StreamClan. At the end of the page, name would be (StrC) since that's the Clan the cat is in. If there's already a Stormclaw (StrC), add (StrC II) and so on at the end. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules :As this is a roleplaying wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. :*No god-modding/power playing. :*If you want to do something with another roleplayer's character, like kill them or make them be mates with your character, you must have the person's permission. :*When it comes to birth scenes, they do not have to be shown unless it's important. :**When it comes to things like that and mating, it's best to do a 'fade to black' transition. It means the same thing and less weird and gross. :*Don't bother people too much - asking them too many questions will make them feel irritated and frankly annoyed. It's understandable if you're a newb, though, since you'll have to learn the ropes. :*Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. :*Be mindful of others squicks, or discomforts. If you're roleplaying something like heavy gore, put it under a drop-down box so that it's not easily seen when they're viewing it. :*Don't mess with the Clan descriptions, history, lore, etc. at all. :*If you are to add something to your characters, like a mental disorder, a disability, or the like, research is highly suggested. We don't want to offend anybody in any shape or form, and if you can't handle even a little bit, perhaps it's best you don't add it at all. How to Roleplay :For your first post, you don't have to have much to it. Just have your character enter camp, or wake up. Maybe have them interact with someone else's cat to start up an interaction. Don't have your character kill, or mate with anyone else's characters. You should always have permission from people before you try anything dramatic like that. It just makes the roleplay nicer to be a part of. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. This wiki is also semi-literate at the least - so good grammar and spelling are highly advised. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! Lingo General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One roleplays a character not owned by them, usually for their own purposes. Also known as power playing. :*Mun - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. :*Muse - The player’s character, or things that inspire the player. Abbreviations :*StrC - StreamClan :*CvC - CaveClan :*Lo/Ro - Loners and Rogues (use one not both depending on character's alignment) :*TM - The Masons :*DF - Dark Forest :*StC - StarClan The Projects Project Characters :Project Characters is a project dedicated to improving character pages. Every character page starts out with a bronze grade and can be nominated for silver or gold. To nominate articles, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any nomination put up by a user, not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin nominating articles! A user classified as a lead is the leader or the deputy. The leads of Project Characters can put votes up for articles, give them a CBV, and accept join requests. The lead of Project Characters is currently Max, but, only temporarily. Project Charart :Project Charart is a project dedicated to making art for character pages. Every user joins as a warrior no matter their skill. To join this Project, leave a message on the talk page! It should be noted that this site, in particular, does not have an approval process. Users may upload their chararts straight to their character's pages. All that is asked is that the charart shows shading, a transparent background, and uses the correct categories. The lead of Project Charart is currently Max. Category:Important Pages